Living Together Season 01
by Enigma-Nemesis
Summary: Inactive.
1. Prologue: The Calm Before the Storm

Living Together

By: EnigmaNemesis a.k.a Daous

**Disclaimer Note: **I do NOT own anything relating to Sailormoon, Gundam Wing, Oh! My Goddess, I, My, Me, Strawberry Eggs, Love Hina, Hana Yori Dango, Onegai Teacher, Tenchi Muyo, Card Captor Sakura, Ranma, and Inuyasha! (Although I wish I did… sigh)

Author's Note: What if people from several anime series lived together in a Japanese-style dormitory? Would Tsukasa stand having people like Duo Maxwell or Kurtz Weber near Tsukushi? Can Hibiki Amawa keep his "female identity" as a secret? What about the marriage between Kei Kusanagi and Mizuho Kazami? Or their "alien" secret? What if they find out about Belldandy's origin? How would the sailor scouts think of all those bishounens? WHAT ABOUT THE BISHOUNENS FROM SAILORMOON TOO?

Will peace EVER come for these characters? Read on!

P.S. I may have changed some characters' personalities, traits, etc., so please don't ask me about whether or not they stay true to the shows! This is only season one of what will hopefully become a six season series, depending on how popular this story gets (winks at readers). Enjoy!

**Revised: **March 19, 2005 (Several changes and additions to this chapter, but not enough to alter the story significantly though)

Prologue: _Invitations_

_In a small, traditional Japanese style room, a short, old lady with a red bandana and purple clothing tucks many similar brochures into many envelopes. A hand of hers gently picked up a feathery pen as she proceeded to write down the names of various people on the letters._

_A shadowy figure with a long ponytail could be spotted walking towards the room, thanks to the walls made out of thick rice paper. The figure stops near the door and slowly slides it open. The head of Amawa Hibiki appears through the slightly opened door._

_As a tenant living in Lulu's apartment building, he pays his rent with the money he earns from his job as a gym teacher at a nearby, "female teachers only" school._

_Now, how did he get a job at an "female-teachers only" school? Well, unfortunately for him, he was forced to disguise himself as a FEMALE gym teacher, hiding his true identity at all times. It was the only school near Lulu's apartment building, and he needed to pay the rent with money leftover to buy food for himself and his dog (which was held hostage by the landlady unless he paid his rent)._

_It was Lulu Sanzou who persuaded Amawa Hibiki to take the risk and go for the job, since it could easily allow him to pay for the rent. In fact, she literally turned him into a convincing, female sensei!_

_Thanks to a wide array of make-up and advanced gadgets provided by Lulu, Hibiki transformed into a sexy, tall brunette "woman" with long brown hair that fell down to "her" waist. She was accepted at the school and taught their for a while, earning the trust of "her" students._

_However, an extremely anti-male teacher eventually discovered "her" little secret and caused a huge scandal. Hibiki decided to confess immediately instead of denying the fact "she" was a "he". She, err, HE left the school in such a way that his students would miss him dearly despite his false appearance. He promised them he would return someday… but not yet. _

_Currently, Amawa Hibiki resides in another apartment building owned by Lulu, except this time it was located near several schools that allowed both female AND male teachers._

_Peering into Lulu's room, in his "true" appearance, he curiously stares at all the scattered letters in the room._

"Oba-chan, what's with all these invitations? Is some big event coming up?"

Lulu Sanzou turned towards the door that Hibiki was at and smirked.

"You got that right! I recently purchased a newly built apartment building in Tokyo city, and I want to have- er, _specific _tenants there. People that I believe will make my new place… _fun and…**interesting**, heheh_…"

"Eh? But what about this place?" questioned Hibiki. "Does that mean I have to move out?" Hibiki became slightly panicky and had a sweat drop at the side of his head.

"Well, I'll be selling this old place to somebody else," replied Lulu as she ruffled through the envelopes and pulled one out. She got up from where she sat and handed it to Hibiki. "Don't worry, boy, you're coming with me to stay at my new place. I need somebody like you who could assist me."

Hibiki sighed with relief then smiled.

"Thanks Oba-chan!"

Lulu's eyes narrowed and she stared at Hibiki.

"But that doesn't mean you won't be paying rent, so you'll have to disguise yourself as a female teacher… again." Lulu smirked evilly.

"But… oba-chan, I only had to do that because of the school I first worked at!" Hibiki asked with confusion on his face.

Lulu smirked even more than she already did.

"Who said the school near the new building would be different?" chuckled Lulu sinisterly.

"…"

"…"

"Shit."

_To Be Continued…_


	2. Heading to Sakura Place!

Living Together Season 1 

By: EnigmaNemesis (daous on Note: I do NOT own anything relating to Sailormoon, Gundam Wing, Oh! My Goddess, I, My, Me, Strawberry Eggs, Love Hina, Mahou Sensei Negima, Hana Yori Dango, Full Metal Panic, Onegai Teacher, and many, many others later on! (Although I wish I did… sigh)

**A/N:** I you don't understand some of the things some characters do, because you've never seen that anime series, be sure to check out anime info sites such as or the fanfics from their respective section on most of the cast of characters will be introduced from chapter one to chapter four, so you may not see your favorite characters until the next few chapters. Please be patient…

**Chapter 01: Heading to Sakura Place!**

_Time – 9:00 a.m._

_Date – June 22 (Two days after the prologue)_

Somewhere in a mountainous and rural town of Japan, a young couple packs up the last of their possessions before leaving town by car… 

"Kei, I'm so happy we're going to be living in the city! I've always wondered how different life would be!" exclaimed Mizuho excitedly. "I'm glad you decided to buy that apartment in the city! This makes me even more happy, _especially_ since we're newlyweds!"

She went up to Kei, her husband, and kissed him on the cheek, then hugged him tightly. Kei was 18 years old but LOOKED sixteen thanks to an illness that temporarily stopped his growth and put him in a coma long ago. Mizuho, on the other hand, was a sexy, 27 year-old, red-haired woman.

Unfortunately for him (actually, make that _fortunately)_,this meant that his face was between Mizuho's breasts when she hugged him.

Kei turned slightly red as his head was cushioned between her breasts. He still needed time to adjust to his sudden marriage with Mizuho, who was in fact, his teacher, and, also in fact, an alien. Yes, that's right, an _ALIEN_ (then again, how many aren't out of the ordinary in this story?). About it being a sudden marriage, well, that's not really true, considering they were technically married many, many months ago. Problem was, they had to get remarried, because the higher officials from Mizuho's alien race erased the memories from all the people she encountered on Earth, including Kei.

However, due to their previous encounter in the past and the strong bonds of love they developed for each other after being married unintentionally, the two were able to remember each other.

Unfortunately, everyone else in the town couldn't recall the events that occurred with Mizuho, so when they announced their marriage to each other again (intentionally, this time), it came as a shock, especially for Kei's guardians (Mizuho was a lot older than Kei, and the others thought they just met).

Now, three weeks after their second marriage, they were packing up their belongings into Mizuho-sensei's red convertible car. Kei's guardians, Minoru and Konoha, visited their former home to see them off.

"Good luck with your new life Kei!" Minoru laughed merrily as he smacked Kei hard on the back.

When no one was looking, Minoru moved Kei and himself away from the ladies, and his expression turned into that of a mischievous one, as he whispered, "_I hope you have lots and LOTS of fun, if ya know what I mean…_"

Kei blushed profusely, then sweat dropped as a he gave nervous laugh.

"Yes…"

"Atta boy!" laughed Kei's uncle again, but louder this time. He then toned down his voice to a whisper again. "_Just remember to wear some protection!_"

He ruffled through his pockets and secretly slipped a few condoms into one of the pockets in Kei's pants. "Don't want to see no children anytime soon… Goodness, even your aunt and I haven't had any luck yet…"

"**What** exactly are you guys talking about over there?"

The two guys quickly turned around and saw Konoha with a slightly irritated expression, while Mizuho was glaring at the two suspiciously. Konoha walked up so closely to Minoru that their noses barely touched each other.

"N-n-nothing, dear! Hahahaha…" replied Minoru unconvincingly, scratching the back of his neck.

"If you're trying to influence our nephew into doing some **_vulgar_** actions at their new home, then-"

"Aw relax dear! He's old enough to have the right to do _whatever_ he wants, including whether or not he wants to start a family earlier than usual-"

"HONEY!"

"Don't worry, don't worry! I told him to wear protection and besides, I just gave him a few packs of condom." He reassured her, pointing at the pocket on Kei's pants that contained them. Kei flushed in ten different shades of red, while Mizuho's face turned bright pink.

"Um, I think Mizuho and I will be leaving now…" said Kei timidly and Mizuho immediately nodded in agreement.

"…"

"…"

"Alright."

_End of Onegai Teacher sequence (Takes place some time after the anime series)_

Meanwhile, somewhere near Nekomi… 

"Keiichi, are you sure you want to move?" Belldandy asked worriedly. Belldandy is a goddess (with a 1st class, unlimited license after she passed her training in heaven). Her job was to help those with a pure heart, but was in need of something. She would help them by granting them one wish of their choice.

In Keiichi's case, he wished she would stay with him forever, and guess what? The heavens **granted** that wish! (lucky guy…)

After that incident, time flew by and Keiichi was able to meet with various friends, family, and villains of Belldandy. Both are in love with each other, but are too shy and naïve to admit it to one another. However, that didn't stop Urd, Belldandy's sister, and Peorth, her friend, from trying… (both are goddesses too, of course!)

Keiichi and the others lived in a temple near Nekomi Tech, but recently Keiichi received an invitation by a landlady to move to her newly built apartment complex (who do you think?). He decided to give the new place a try, since it was new and had all sorts of advanced facilities that could benefit them greatly.

Belldandy cared for him very much and wanted to make sure that he isn't going to do something he would regret later. Presently, they were driving in a rented Volkswagen, which had some of their belongings strapped on the car's roof.

"Relax, Belldandy. I was interested about moving to- what's it called – Sakura Place (**A/U:** sorry about the name, it's the best thing I could think of --; - I'll try to change it later on, or if someone has a **better name**) the moment they sent me this pamphlet." Keiichi replied, waving it around with one hand while the other was on the steering wheel. Slowly, while blushing, he put his hand on hers. "I'm more concerned about how you feel about moving to this place. Are you positive you want to come with me? I could always send money over to the old place if you felt like staying there instead, or I could just not go at all…"

"It's okay. I want to stay with you, because I care for you deeply," she answered, smiling at him.

"Belldandy…" whispered Keiichi, staring into Belldandy's clear blue eyes. Time seemed to have stopped as they both stared at each other quietly until-

"Besides, it's what you wished for, ne?" giggled Belldandy, clapping her hands together.

Keiichi sighed and lowered his head.

"Of course…"

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HOLDING MY SISTER'S HANDS!" Skuld yelled from the backseat, taking out a massive mallet from nowhere. She was about to clobber him, when someone else beside her grabbed her arm.

"Now, now, young lady, leave the two lovebirds alone!" Peorth warned playfully.

"But-"

"But what? Do you _honestly _think Keiichi will make a move on her, especially when he's driving? Besides, he's too damn shy and such a coward at confessing his feelings to _her_ anyways…" Keiichi's face turned into a deep shade of red, while Belldandy slightly tilted her head in confusion.

"What are you talking about, Peorth?"

"Er, um, well… nothing, nothing at all!" Peorth replied with a sweatdrop. She sighed. '_Unfortunately for Keiichi, Belldandy is too clueless about her feelings for him too. Geez, at this rate, it's going to be the end of time by the time they confess their feelings to each other…'_

Peorth smirked secretly as her eyes glinted.

"Guess I'll have to interfere and speed things up more…" she murmured to herself in a very low voice. She pushed away the loose black hair in front of her forehead, and began to construct her plan.

Meanwhile, in a box on top of the car… 

"Damn it! Why do I have to travel inside a TV!" whimpered a half-demon, half-goddess named Urd…

_End of Ah! My Goddess! sequence (takes place somewhere beyond volume 28)_

While Keiichi and the four goddesses were driving towards Sakura Place, something was brewing at Hinatasou… 

(**A/U:** Takes place after Naru and Keitaro's wedding!)

Keitaro was trying to keep his eyes shut.

Unfortunately, the sunrays coming through the room's window was burning through his eyelids. Cursing in a low voice, Keitaro yawned and sat upright, stretching his arms. He scratched the side of his head while his hands patted on top of the nightstand nearby, trying to find his glasses. When he did, he placed it on and looked around. He spotted Naru, who became his _wife_ three months ago. She was sitting comfortably near the window, enjoying the morning view when she noticed her husband was awake. She smiled, and Keitaro did so in return.

"Did you have a good sleep, honey?" Naru asked softly, as she walked towards him and placed her arms around his waist. She rested on his back and pecked a kiss on one of her husband's cheeks.

"Yes, until the sunlight began to burn my eyes," chuckled Keitaro, as he turned around to meet her face to face. Keitaro leaned forward, placing his arms around her waist, before kissing her gently on the lips. His hands began to move below her waist, when Naru pushed him slightly away.

"Now dear, let's not be getting too intimate in the morning, that's reserved for nighttime." She grinned. "Right now, I'm thinking about whether or not we should go to that place we read about from that _letter_ you received two days ago…"

"Aw, right now honey? Why spoil this _moment…_" moaned Keitaro.

"Keitaro, there's hardly any time left to decide whether we'll move there or not! This is our future we're talking about! You know we can't stay here forever! Presently, this is an _all-girls dormitory_ and since we're _married_, I don't want anything **_inappropriate_** to happen…" said Naru, giving him a glare with those last few words…

Keitaro sweat dropped then sighed. "I know, I know, this is a very important decision that'll determine our future. Personally, I don't feel like leaving this place. First of all, grandma Hina gave me the ownership rights to Hinatasou, and secondly, it's suspicious how the pamphlet from this Sakura place stated we were invited _specifically _to move there. I mean, why the heck would they ask a bunch of complete strangers to move into one of the places they built? _Especially_ if they chose us in particular… I've never heard of this place, and I certainly don't know anyone named Lulu Sanzou!"

After Keitaro's little complaint, they were silently for a few seconds. Then Naru spoke.

"Well, it _was _recently built. As for this Lulu Sanzou… maybe Grandma Hina knows her?"

"…"

"…"

"Good question."

Suddenly, they both felt a strong tremble, as some furniture around them fell and crashed. They quickly got dressed up in some casual wear and opened the door, looking around. The entire place was shaking and pictures hung along the hallways of Hinatasou were falling down. The wooden floor began to crack and pop out.

"What's going on?" yelled Keitaro. Soon after, they saw Koalla, Shinobu, and Motoko running down the hallways frantically.

"Aaauuuuuuuuuuu!"

"Run for your lives!" Motoko screamed hysterically as she passed by them. Her eyes were whirly, as if she'd seen something horrid.

Following her warning, Keitaro and Naru ran holding hands, and were right behind the others. When they exited Hinatasou and were a safe distance away from the building, they turned around to see what was happening. The area around the building only trembled slightly, while the building was swaying dangerously. They watched in horror as the entire Hinatasou building collapsed upon itself, uplifting smoke and dirt. The location of the once proud Hinatasou was now lying in rubble, debris, dirt, and dust.

Suddenly, as if right on cue, a humongous mechatama emerged from the centre of the debris, its face darkened and its eyes glowing in red.

"Myuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" bellowed the mechatama. All eyes turned towards Koalla Su.

"Su, why in the name of kami-sama did you create a mechatama of doom for!" Naru angrily asked. "It just _destroyed_ Hinatasou!"

Koalla Su, the dark skinned, silver-haired girl, looked down at her fidgeting fingers with a nervous expression.

"Um, I created it… for fun?" Su replied meekly. Everyone else sighed and lowered their heads.

"Su…"

"Hey y'all! What the-! What in the name of kami-sama just happened hear?" asked a shocked Kitsune, who just walked up the steps to see a now destroyed Hinatasou. "I just went out to get some sake from the market fifteen minutes ago, and I return just now to see Hinatasou in a pile of debris! What the hell happened guys?" Kitsune then notices the large mechatama wreaking havoc at another building close by.

"Don't tell me…" sighed Kitsune, placing a hand on her forehead. She began to scold Su, while Motoko, the raven-haired samurai girl, was hugging her knees on the ground, and muttering words about "turtles being monsters"

Shinobu looked up at Keitaro with a tearful, puppy-eyed expression. "Now what are we going to do, sempai?"

Everyone stopped what they were currently doing and stared at Keitaro, waiting for an answer. Naru hugged his arm tightly and looked at him worriedly.

"Honey…"

Keitaro took out a pamphlet, which read: _We happily invite you to stay at Sakura place…_ He sighed. _'I guess I'm only left with this choice right now…' _thought Keitaro.

"Okay everyone, scavenge the debris and find whatever you have left of your personal belongings. We're going to a building called 'Sakura Place'"

_end of Love Hina sequence (takes place after the manga)_

_Somewhere else in Tokyo, near Eitoku High School and College…_

Tsukushi Makino looked like a normal, eighteen year-old teenage girl. She had brown hair that went down to her shoulder blades, and she looked plain and ordinary. However, you can't just judge a book by its cover: Tsukushi was enrolled in a prestigious school known as Eitoku High, which made her family become very, very poor, and she caught the attention of everyone in the school, good and bad, particularly a group of college boys called the F4.

The F4, short for Flower Four, were the sons of the most powerful Japanese corporations, were Tsukasa Doumyouji, Rui Hanazawa, Soujiro Nishikado, and Akira Mimasaka. They were the most powerful students at Eitoku High _and_ Eitoku University. If someone goes against them, that person would be red tagged, which meant that person will be the next target for the entire school to bully. Unfortunately for Tsukushi, she pissed off Tsukasa, the F4 leader and heir to the Doumyouji Empire, which is currently the most powerful Japanese company.

Oddly enough, in a twist of fate, the battle between the victim, Tsukushi, and the bully, Tsukasa, eventually caused them to fall in love with each other. As much as Tsukushi loves Tsukasa, she feels she can't possibly adapt to the luxurious life that Tsukasa led, so they had trouble dating. To make matters worth, several love triangles formed between them, and Tsukasa's mother was fully against having Tsukasa date a poor, filthy commoner. However, their love for each other has prevailed and they've been secretly dating, so far…

_(Author's eyes' glint)_

"Tsukasa! You don't need to escort me to my new home!" Tsukushi protested, blushing profusely. She was just carrying her small luggage along the streets to the subway, when Tsukasa's shiny, black limousine pulled up beside the sidewalk, and Tsukasa yanked her in, including her luggage. He sat beside her with a serious expression.

"I _will_ escort you to your new home! I don't want some damn punk to harass my woman! Besides, I want to make sure you're not surrounded by a bunch of jerks!" Tsukasa exclaimed.

"_Excuse me, _Tsukasa, but I am _not _your woman! Also, I can take care of myself, thank you very much," replied Tsukushi coolly.

"Hmph, you should be honored that you've been offered such a fancy ride with the great Doumyouji Tsukasa!"

"You _forced_ me into your car, you baka!"

"BAKA! Who are you calling a baka, you flat-chested woman!"

"SHUT UP, OCTOPUS HEAD!"

"Ugly!"

"DUMBASS!"

"Bitch!"

"Spoiled-brat!"

"Grr…" Tsukasa growled. Every time he had a conversation with his 'secret' girlfriend, they ALWAYS find something to argue about! Unbelievable! He gave a great, big sigh.

"I'm only worried about you…" he whispered softly.

Tsukushi heard him and sighed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned towards him to kiss him deeply, before pushing away from a shocked, yet considerably happy Tsukasa.

Tsukushi looked up at him and pouted, "I know how you feel about this, Tsukasa. Just don't do things so forcefully and without my agreement, okay?"

Tsukasa smirked, then kissed her in return.

"Fine…"

_End of Hana Yori Dango sequence (Takes place when they're dating secretly, without Tsukasa's mother's awareness)_

In a fancy, black convertible car heading towards the same place as everyone else… 

"Man! I can't believe Heero and Wufei agreed to moving to this Sakura place!" laughed Duo Maxwell, as he drove the car. "I thought you would be suspicious about an invitation from a total stranger!"

Wufei, who sat behind him, glared at Duo.

"We _are_ suspicious you stupid fool! We're only accepting this invitation, because we want to get _closer_ to the enemy_…_"

"Hn," grunted Heero in agreement. He who sat right beside Wufei.

Duo sweat dropped.

"Geez Heero! Will you ever stop making noises like 'hn' and say something in plain old English for once?" Duo laughed.

Heero gave a deadly, cold glare, which can be translated as a _"say that again and I'll shoot a bullet through your head"_ sort of glare. Duo shut himself up as he knew what would happen if you pushed the usually emotionless Gundam pilot over the edge…

Wufei was listening to the conversation (although it was mainly one-sided) and smirked at Duo.

"_Loser…"_

"Shut up, China man!" Duo replied angrily. He knew Wufei didn't really care if he called him that.

"Will you guys stop your bickering and just relax?" Quatre asked pleadingly, trying to calm the situation. Quatre sat between Wufei and Trowa at the back. Trowa sat quietly, amused by the verbal fighting going on between Wufei, Duo, and… Heero, he guessed…

Wufei and Duo became quiet until Wufei whispered another insult at Duo again, which caused another argument, which lasted until they arrived at the Sakura placed. Trowa remained quiet, while Heero grunted every now and then. Quatre sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"This is going to be a long day…"

_End of Gundam Wing sequence_

_To Be Continued…_

**A/N: **So people, what do you all think? I apologize for any grammar mistakes, since I don't know how to correct them. If you have the time, please review and comment on the story so far!


	3. Special Characters Chapter

**Living Together Season 1**

By: EnigmaNemesis / daous Note: refer to previous chapter!

**A/N:** Hmm, only one person has reviewed so far, maybe it's due to the awful description, or the fact that very few people know about Lulu from I, My, Me! Strawberry Eggs!

…Oh well. If you don't know some of the characters that appear throughout the story, don't panic! I **will** _eventually_ add a character synopsis on this page, so that you'll all have at least **some** knowledge about each character. For now, here's a list of who will make an appearance in the story along with which series they come from:

**Revised:** Decided to include a list of current and soon-to-be-uploaded chapters. Settings and locations will also be added later on.

**Special Chapter: Characters, Settings, Anime series, etc. list!**

**CONTENTS**

1. Anime – Characters List

2. Settings and Locations

3. List of Chapters (In order)

** -** appeared

! - later

? _-_ possibly

(#) - chapter character first appeared in

# - age in this story of mine

1. Anime - Characters List For Season 1:

**Card Captor Sakura**

_!Sakura Kinomoto_ 16 yrs. old

One day, a normal 4th grader. Next, she's on a mission to collect all of the Clow Cards to save the world from total destruction! You see, Sakura was browsing the library, and she found a strange book. Instantly, a flash of light came from it, and out came Kero. He told her he was the guardian of the Clow Cards, and that since she woke him up, she must be the one to collect all the cards- a Cardcaptor. Takes place after the anime and manga, when their seventeen years old. ( Li 16 yrs. old

A foreign boy from Hong Kong who also wishes to collect all the cards (and a descendant of Clow Reed). A rival of Sakura at first, but they eventually join forces. Furthermore, he fell in love with Sakura…

**Dragonball Z / GT**

_!Gohan_17 yrs. old

_!Trunks_17 yrs. old

_?Bra_

_?Videl_

**Gundam Wing**

**_Heero Yuy (1)_** **17 yrs. old**

In the GW universe, he is the perfect soldier and a professional assassin. Cold and usually emotionless, he is a highly skilled mobile suit pilot, and possesses superb shooting skills with guns. He also excels in horseback riding and computer hacking. A Gundam pilot, who controls the Wing Zero, with a mysterious past…

**_Duo Maxwell (1)_** **17 yrs. old**

Pilot of Gundam Death Scythe. Of all the Gundam pilots, he encountered Heero first, and has helped him out in several missions. The prankster of the five pilots and the most carefree. _( Barton (1)_ **17 yrs. old**

Originally a no name person and has a mysterious past. Pilot of Gundam Heavyarms, and a great soldier. Usually silent, like Heero, except not as cold. _( Chang(1)_ **17 yrs. old**

A wavering and "irritable" soldier who pilots the Shen-long (which was later renamed to his late wife, Mei-lan/Nataku) _( Raberba Winner(1)_ **17 yrs. old**

Pilot of Gundam Sand Rock. His family was killed by Oz right in front of his eyes and has had a hard upbringing. However, he is the kindest and gentlest of all the pilots. _( Yori Dango_

_Tsukushi Makino (1)_ 18 yrs. old

_Tsukasa Doumyouji (1)_ 22 yrs. old

_!Soujiro_

_!Rui_

**I, My, Me! Strawberry Eggs!**

**_Amawa Hibiki (Prologue)_** **25 yrs. old**

A passionate idealistic guy who aspires to be a physical education teacher. He cross dresses in order to realise his dreams, and went through a serious identity crisis in the process. Sanzou (Prologue) **? yrs. old**

The landlady who seems to have a really deep pocket. She owns a massive mansion and leases it out, she owns mountains, she owns a spectacular bike which can... Obachan is the one responsible for Hibiki's transformation into a convincing female sensei. She also is the one whom Hibiki goes to whenever he needs help. Yasha (2)? yrs. old

_Kagome Higurashi (2)_18 yrs. old

_Sango (2)_19 yrs. old

_Miroku (2)_20 yrs. old

_Shippo (2)_11 yrs. old

_Rin (2)_8 yrs. old

_Sesshoumaru (2)_? yrs. old

**Love Hina**

_Keitaro Urashima (1)_25 yrs. old

_Naru Narusegawa (1)_23 yrs. old

_Shinobu Maehara (1)_17 yrs. old

_Motoko Aoyama (1)_18 yrs. old

_Su Koalla (1)_17 yrs. old

_Mitsune / Kistune Konno (1)_24 yrs. old

_!Mutsumi_

_?Sara_

_?Kanako_

_?Seta_

_?Haruka_

**Oh! My Goddess!**

_Belldandy (1)_ ? yrs. old

_Keiichi Morisato(1)_ 26 yrs. old

_Urd (1)_ ? yrs. old

_Skuld (1)_ ? yrs. old

_Peorth (1)_ ? yrs. old

**Onegai Teacher**

_Kei Kusanagi(1)_ 18 yrs. old

_Mizuho Kazami(1)_ 27 yrs. old

**Ranma**

_Ranma Saotome (2)_17 yrs. old

_Akane Tendou (2)_17 yrs. old

_Shampoo (2)_17 yrs. old

_!Mousse_17 yrs. old

_?Ryoga_

_?Ukyo_

_?Nabiki Tendou_ 19 yrs. old

_!Kasumi Tendou22 yrs. old_

_!Genma Saotome_

_?Kuno_

_Nodoka Saotome (2)_**? yrs. old**

**Sailor Moon**

_!Usagi Tsukino_ 17 yrs. old

_!Ami Mizuno_ 17 yrs. old

_!Rei Hino_ 17 yrs. old

_!Makoto Kino_ 18 yrs. old

_!Minako Aino_ 17 yrs. old

_!Setsuna Meiou_ _24 yrs. old_

_!Hotaru Tomoe_ 15 yrs. old

_!Michiru Kaiou_ 20 yrs. old

_!Haruka Tenou_ 21 yrs. old

_?Mamoru Chiba_ 21 yrs. old

_?Diamond_ 21 yrs. old

_?Sapphire_ 19 yrs. old

_?Yaten Kou_ 17 yrs. old

_?Taiki Kou_ 18 yrs. old

_?Seiya Kou_ 17 yrs. old

**Tenchi Muyo**

_Tenchi Masaki (2)_ 17 yrs. old

_Ryoko (2)_ ? yrs. old

_Ayeka (2)_ 17 yrs. old

_!Washu_ _? yrs. old_

_!Sasami_ 14 yrs. old

_?Kiyone_ 23 yrs. old

Later (Possible) Seasons:

Aishiteruze Baby - Yuzuyu, Kippei, Kokoro

Chobits - Chii, Hideki

Daa! Daa! Daa! - Ruu, Miyu, Kanata, Wanya

_Evangelion - Rei, Asuka, Shinji_

Full Metal Panic! - Chidori, Sagara

Full Moon - Takuto, Mistuki

Golden Boy - Kintaro

Great Teacher Onizuka - Urumi, Onizuka

Initial D - Takumi

Maburaho - Rin, Yuuna, Kuriko, Kazuki

Mahou Sensei Negima - Negi, Asuna, Nodoka, Ayaka, Chizuru, Satomi, Setsuna

Marmalade Boy - Yuu, Miki

Noir - Mireille, Chloe, Kirika

Tenshi na Konamaiki - Megumi, Miki, Genzo, Yasuda, Kobayashi

UFO Princess Valkyrie - Kazuo, Warukiyure / Valkyrie

Urusei Yatsura - Lum, Ataru

_X - Kamui_

Yakitate! Japan! - Kazuma, Tsukino, Kyosuke, Kai

2. Settings and Locations

Under Construction

3. List of Chapters

CnR – Completed and Released

InR – Incomplete but released

C – Completed but not released

I# – In Progress (the number symbol represents the draft: 1 being the least completed, to 3)

SEASON 01: Settling Down (22 Chapters)

Prologue: The Calm Before the Storm

01. Heading to Sakura Place! CnR

02. Special Chapter Always Updated

03. The Other Upcoming Arrivals… InR

04. Settling Down I: Encounters C

05. Settling Down II: New Friends, New Foes… C

06. Settling Down III: …and Old Ones too! I3

07. Perverts United! I1

08. Near Death Experience I1

09. Tsukasa's Reign of Terror! I1

10. An Unexpected Discovery… I1


	4. The Other Arrivals

Living Together Season 1 

By: EnigmaNemesis (daous on Note: Look at previous chapters please!

Types of speeches used:

_thoughts_

normal talking

**A/N:** Added time for this chapter!

**Chapter 02: The Other Upcoming Arrivals…**

_Time – 8:30 p.m._

_June 21 (The day before the previous chapter)_

"Ranma! Get out of here, you pervert!"

"Akane, you got it wrong! It was a mista-"

**POW!**

Ranma (in his male form) went crashing out of the roof and twinkled in the sky. Why?

Unfortunately for him, he was about to take a bath from his training with his father, Genma, at Akane's family dojo, when he walked in on a naked Akane, _one _of his fiancées, who wasn't so pleased about this...

So, as you can imagine, Ranma came in at the wrong time and got himself in deep crap with her. He had just landed in a playground with kids. Battered, bruised, and dirty, the young children nearby surrounded him, staring at him curiously. Suddenly, it started raining, and the children saw this "guy" turn into a "girl". The children ran away screaming, as Ranma slowly got up.

"I wonder if Akane would have hit me just as hard had I gone into the bathroom in my girl form instead…" he pondered as he scratched his head. He massaged his shoulders and back.

"Damn, she has powerful punches as always! My back's going to break one day, especially if she keeps this up after our wedding!" Ranma moaned. They _would_have been married already four months ago if it wasn't for his father, who wanted to steal Ranma and Akane's wedding present, which was a drink that could lock him in his human form forever instead of changing into a panda whenever he's splashed in cold water. Unfortunately for him, Ranma, Mousse, Ukyo (his _other _fiancée) and Shampoo (_also_ another of his fiancée), who all had similar "transformation" curses, discovered soon after and fought for it. Unfortunately for **them**, after destroying pretty much all the wedding decorations for this one drink, Happosai accidentally drank it up, thinking it was sake. With the wedding place in ruins, Akane and Ranma's families were forced to postpone the wedding to some other time. However, _they_ never forgot the day they could've broken the curse and stay in their original human forms forever…

The new wedding date has not been set yet, so everyone was enjoying his or her same old daily lives. Meaning, of course, that Akane was still allowed to beat Ranma to a bloody pulp whenever he did something that would be deemed "perverted" in her eyes.

Ranma, sighing, left the playground and went on home. His stomach growled in hunger.

"I guess I should be returning home now," he murmured to himself, eager to eat some of his mom's cooking.

Just when he was about to open the door to his home, Shampoo, who was riding on her bicycle, landed on his head, causing him to feel immense pain and giving him a huge bump on his head. Ranma crouched, tending to his pain as Shampoo smiled at him.

"Ranma go home, eat dinner?" Shampoo happily said with grammar mistakes as usual.

"Yeah, so what?"

"Me go eat with you too? Please?" she asked hopefully. Ranma looked up at her and was just about to say no when Shampoo dodged a large okonomayaki, which smacked Ranma's face instead. Shampoo turned around and saw Ukyo angrily staring at her.

"What you trying to do, archrival!" Shampoo glared. Ukyo smirked.

"I ask you the same thing, Shampoo! How _dare_ you hit me unconscious and bury me in a bunch of ramen noodles! Furthermore, when I woke up and hunted you down, I see you _crushing_ **my** fiancé's head, and then asking him to _invite you _for _dinner?_ You'll pay dearly for that!" she complained, getting into a fighting stance with her giant spatula. Shampoo, clearly fed up with this woman, got into a fighting stance herself and they began to duel each other, forgetting the existence of poor old Ranma (in his female form).

"Geez! The one person they **fight** over is the one person they **ignore**!" he, err, _she_ fumed, before sighing to herself. She peeled off the okonomayaki from her face, which was now covered in sauce, and was going to open the door to her house, _again_, when she noticed Akane walking by with her mom.

"Hi mom! Hey Akan-"

"Get away from me you dirty, perverted BASTARD!" **POW!** Ranma was once again punched into the air, except not through a roof.

"Not _again…_"

After several minutes, Ranma managed to return back to her house, but when she opened the door, a frying pan went flying towards her, smacking her squarely on the face. Ukyo, Shampoo, and Akane were all sitting around the table with Ranma's mom and her father, in his giant panda form. Ukyo, Shampoo, and Akane were fighting for the spot on the table beside Ranma's reserved seat, which was beside her mom on one side. Genma sweat dropped as he ate in panda form (only because his wife found it cuter than her husband's original form).

Ranma was boiling with rage as the frying pan slowly slid down her face. She took out a kettle and poured warm water over herself and changed back to her male form.

"That's IT! I'm absolutely FED up with the crazy life! I'm leaving this place and don't expect me to come back _for-a-long-TIME!_" he yelled in rage, his fists tight and trembling. He stormed past the shocked group of people at the dinner table, and entered his room, slamming the door shut in the process. Shampoo, Akane, and everyone else remained silent, slowly trying to intake what just happened.

"Has anyone ever seen Ranma this angry before?" Akane asked blankly. Everyone shook their heads.

After another long pause of silence, Ranma's mom spoke up.

"Um, is my dear son Ranma _seriously_ going to leave?" she asked worriedly.

Akane smiled. "Don't worry Mrs. Saotome, I highly doubt that. Do you honestly think that-" she stopped herself from calling Ranma a 'pervert' considering she was speaking to his mom, "err, _rude _fiancé of mine would leave? Besides, where will he live instead? He's just- hold on, where did Shampoo go?" Everyone looked around, wondering when and how she just disappeared all of a sudden.

Ranma, meanwhile, was rustling through his drawers, searching for something.

"AHA! Here it is! That '_Invitation to Sakura'_ letter I received a couple of days ago! Man, I never thought I'd see the day I would actually consider reading about this place…" Ranma announced gleefully. He ripped open the letter and read the pamphlet.

"Let's see, the rent seems to be affordable, and the place was just recently built and decorated. Also, the landlady has _specifically invited_ the first group of people who will stay here and the date of arrival is within… _two days! _Argh, I'll have to pack up today and leave before it gets too dark! I hope they'll be _normal_ people too…" he thought nervously, then concluded, "Oh, what the heck, they're definitely not going to be as bad as the ones I _currently_ have to deal with everyday…"

Ranma jumped up and down in joy silently in his room, to prevent anyone from finding out where he'll be staying from now on. He quickly began to pack all of his important, personal belongings, before he snuck out of the window and off into the cold, starry night. Unfortunately for him, a creature resting in a shadowy corner of his room listened in on his little plan. It looked happy, as it _purred _amusingly…

_-----End of Ranma sequence (Takes place some time after the manga series)-----_

_Meanwhile, in ANOTHER Rumiko Takahashi world..._

_Time – 8:30 p.m. (Alternate Feudal Japan Time – sometime in the morning)_

"SIT!"

**WHAM!**

InuYasha found himself face first on the grass.

"What the $# did you do that for, Kagome!" yelled InuYasha, as he shot straight up from the ground, clearly pissed off with her.

"It was your fault first, InuYasha!" Kagome retorted. "If you didn't make a big deal out of this letter I got (_holds the letter in front of InuYasha's face)_, you wouldn't have been **sit-(WHAM!)-**_ting_."

"Grrrrr…"

Sango looked at InuYasha, who was laid to waste on the ground, then at Kagome.

"You know Kagome, InuYasha has a point. Why _did_ you receive a letter to stay in some new living place? Isn't that kind of suspicious?"

"It _is suspicious,_ you fool!" InuYasha added. "Besides, what if it was planned by a _youkai_? Who will protect you THEN? Huh? _Well?_"

InuYasha was now right in front of Kagome's face, his nose barely touching hers. Kagome's cheeks turned pink slightly and just stared into his eyes absentmindedly, thinking of _who_ _knows what_. InuYasha, realizing what he was doing, jumped five feet back and turned away from her, hiding his red face at the same time. Kagome snapped out of her little trance and focused at answering his concern. She then thought of something and smiled slyly. InuYasha, on the other hand, was rubbing his back while talking to no one in particular. Near them were Miroku, Sango, and Shippo, who found this exchange in talking quite amusing.

"Damn it Kagome, I'm just worried about you, can't you see? What if a youkai really is behind this letter? Or worse, what if those moving _metal _thingies with those wheels attack you…" he mumbled to himself in a low whisper.

"Well InuYasha, if you're REALLY worried about me…" Kagome said slowly while smirking slightly (InuYasha's ears perked up) "… then why don't you come WITH ME?"

There was silence.

_InuYasha will definitely refuse._ Kagome thought confidently. _You're quite afraid about going to my world, especially if you plan on **staying** with me for a while! You'll be too damn afraid of the machines found only in my world, which is completely different from feudal Japan… Heh, I remember how you got so confused whenever you visited, and how you disliked being stared at by a bunch of passersby because of your tail. Too bad though, it would be fun if you did stay with me…_ Kagome soon had a sad expression on when InuYasha suddenly-

"FINE!" InuYasha declared, staring straight at Kagome with a powerful desire.

_WHAT! _Kagome was taken aback, dumbfounded and confused. _Isn't he afraid of the things in my world? How could this-"_ Before she could finish her thought, he continued.

"Fine, I'm going to your world and staying with you until I know for sure a youkai or any evil thing did not create a trap for you." _ and because I love you…_ he thought to himself, although he didn't have the courage to say that to her right now. "I'm going to protect you and that's **FINAL!**_"_

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo just stood in the background in utter shock, with their jaws dropped to the ground. Sango recovered first and pondered about InuYasha's decision carefully.

"You know what Kagome, I think he's right." She agreed, receiving a grin and thumbs up from him. Kagome looked at her ally in disbelief.

"Even you! How could you possibly agree with his decision? Sango, it's too dangerous for him to stay in my world for **who-knows-how-long**, without too much knowledge about how things work! There's hardly any monsters, except for the ones that came from this world, and the law is very different from here? Tell me in the name of kami-sama exactly just how the hell is he going to adapt to my world?"

Sango stayed silent for a few seconds, reassuring her own thoughts before saying:

"Well, Kagome, who else will protect you? Think about it: Some youkais _did_ appear in your world before, so there's a possibility that this could be a trap…" Kagome lowered her head to that unavoidable fact. "Furthermore, even if you wanted to take someone else, because of InuYasha's attitude problem-"

"HEY!" Sango giggled slightly.

"-who ELSE will go with you? I refuse to stay in your world for a long period of time. Shippo is too young to protect you, and won't be able to adapt as easily against the dangers in your world ("_What..." Shippo murmured sadly.)_. Miroku needs to stay in this world in order to help me with capturing the shards-"

"What! But-" **Stomp!** Miroku was just about to complain when Sango stomped on his foot quickly. "Ouch, never mind…"

"-Besides, he'll probably ask every woman he meets in your world to _bear his children_… Now that would be quite an ugly sight…"

"Hmm…" Kagome wondered, carefully listening to Sango's long speech.

"Now tell me, Kagome, who ELSE would be able to come with you? Someone _has _to protect you! You're too important to be left alone for a long period of time, especially away from your family over there! Well? Who else would you choose instead?"

Everyone was silent (except for Miroku, whimpering in pain for his crushed foot…).

"What the _hell_ are all of you standing here for?" said a cold voice. Everyone looked in the direction of the voice and saw none other than…

"Sesshoumaru!" InuYasha cried out, giving him a strong glare. Sesshoumaru vanished and reappeared in front of a surprised InuYasha. He grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the ground, slowly choking him.

"It would be wise to show some respect to your elder sibling, _brother…"_ he said calmly and coldly with a hint of disgust.

"SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!" Rin yelled from behind. She was running towards him, waving happily at him. She then noticed Kagome and the others, and went to play with them.

Sesshoumaru dropped InuYasha, who was sprawled on the ground, gasping for air.

"Consider yourself lucky, _InuYasha_. If it weren't for Rin's presence, you may have already been dead by now…" he coolly said before walking away and meeting up with Rin.

Kagome, after seeing that little display of "brotherly love", looked at Sango, who shook her head, thinking "Hell no!". Kagome sighed.

"I guess InuYasha will have to go with me after all…" she announced, admitting defeat. Inu Yasha punched a fist into the air, feeling happier than ever! Kagome couldn't help but smile slightly. _Oh well, at least it won't be that bad…_

Rin looked up at the suddenly joyful InuYasha, then at Kagome, which she noticed was smiling kind of. Curious at what was so joyful at the moment, Rin skipped happily towards Kagome.

"NE, KAGOME, WHY ARE YOU AND INUYASHA SO HAPPY?" Rin asked curiously in her loud and cheerful voice as usual. Everyone stare at Kagome, except for Sesshoumaru who simply didn't care, as long as it wasn't _important._

Kagome paused and wondered for a bit, then kneeled down to be as high as Rin.

"Actually Rin, it's not me who's happy, it's just InuYasha," she lied, although she felt guilty for saying it to innocent little Rin.

"-BUT I SAW KAGOME SMILE! I REALLY DID! RIGHT, SESSHOUMARU? RIGHT?" she replied to Sesshoumaru with puppy eyes. She thought she saw Kagome smile, and she did not want to feel stupid for doing something wrong.

Sesshoumaru, unable to go against Rin's cute, innocent look, sighed in his mind before giving a cold glare at Kagome, who flinched.

"You better not be lying, _human_…" he said in his usual cold voice.

Kagome shuddered, then sweat dropped. She did NOT want to get on Sesshoumaru's bad side, but neither did she want to admit she smiled at the thought of staying with InuYasha…

Kagome looked back at Rin and smiled. "Well, actually Rin, I **was** slightly smiling, but not because I was happy for InuYasha…" she improvised, trying to make it sound as real as possible for Rin, "I was actually smiling at how stupid InuYasha looked with that silly grin on his face."

InuYasha was about to talk back when Miroku patted his shoulders and shook his head. InuYasha looked at Sesshoumaru, who he clearly did not want to mess with him, kept quiet, but still looked pissed off.

Rin giggled at Kagome's explanation, believing it of course, since she was just a child after all.

"THEN, WHAT WAS INUYASHA SMILING ABOUT?"

"…"

"…?"

After a brief moment of silence, Sango walked towards Rin and kneeled down, looking at the confused, clueless, black-haired girl.

"Rin, InuYasha is _happy_, because he gets to **live** with Kagome in another world." She tried to answer as simply and understandably as possible.

"INUYASHA IS GOING TO LIVE WITH KAGOME?" Rin asked enthusiastically, while blushing at the same time. Kagome sweat dropped.

"InuYasha is not **just **going to _live_ with me!" Kagome blushed, trying to clear up Rin's misunderstanding. "He's _ONLY _living with me, because he's trying to _PROTECT_ me."

Sango smirked. "If _that's_ the way you want to put it…"

"SANGO!"

Just then, Sango came up with _another_ evil scheme, and she grinned evilly.

"Rin… Do you want to visit **Kagome's**world?" she asked mysteriously, her eyes glinting.

Rin looked up at Sango and looked back down, fidgeting her fingers.

"Is Rin allowed to go..?"

Sango looked at Kagome and InuYasha, who were both looking at her confusingly.

Suddenly, InuYasha's eyes widened. _Oh no! Don't tell me…I_

Noticing InuYasha's discovery of her plot, she smiled evilly at him, then smiled _normally_ at Rin.

"Of COURSE you can, Rin!"

Rin placed a finger on her lips (cutely, of course!) and pondered. She then smiled excitedly, jumping up and down cheerfully.

"YAY! Rin is allowed to go with InuYasha and Kagome! Yay! Yay! YAY!" she cheered happily.

Oblivious to Rin were Sesshoumaru's deadly glares sent to InuYasha, Kagome, and Sango, who were all sweat dropping nervously.

Oh shit… InuYasha thought, knowing he'll have to answer to the Grim Reaper in Kagome's world if something were to happen to Rin.

Rin ran towards Sesshoumaru in glee and tugged on his kimono.

"Ne, ne, Sesshoumaru-sama! Can Rin go with Kagome and InuYasha to her world?

Please, please, PLEASE?" She asked desperately, giving him that absolutely adorable puppy eyes look.

Sesshoumaru gave one last glare at InuYasha, then gave a small, silent sigh.

"Alright Rin." He answered to Rin's delight. "_However,_ (InuYasha and Kagome gulped) I shall _stay_ with the three of you at that place Kagome was invited to, to make sure it's safe. Then, after a month or so, I shall return back here for a while, since I will most likely be missing a lot of work. I must, of course, make sure the land of the west is kept under my control. With the possibility of an attack by Naraku still present, I cannot take too much time off, although I _will_ return every now and then to check up on Rin and make _sure…"_ he glared coldly at InuYasha, "… she is alive and healthy. Otherwise, all of you will have to answer to my swords…"

InuYasha sweat dropped even more.

_Oh double shit…_

_-----End of Inuyasha sequence (Takes place some time during the manga)-----_

In a countryside with a large house and a temple… 

_Time – 9:00 p.m._

A teal-haired demon woman with long spiky hair was floating across the sky fluently. Her yellowish-gold eyes scanned the nearby surroundings, in search of a certain black-haired human. Her eyes glinted as she spotted her target at the temple. She headed towards her destination, slowly speeding up. Her target was sweeping the leaves from the entrance of the temple he trained at, until she came into his range of view. The man, who clearly spotted her, tossed his broom to the side as he ran away from her in the opposite direction. Unfortunately for him, the woman was flying towards him faster. She extended her arms as she hugged and landed on him, screaming-

"TENCHI!"

**SMASH!**

"Agh! Ryoko, will you please get off me!" pleaded a prostrated Tenchi. Ryoko lay on top of him and snuggled him possessively. _Why must she do this to him almost everyday?_

"Teennchiii, don't you **enjoy** my presence?" she cooed slowly in one of his ears. "I **sense** your happiness whenever our bodies are touching…" 

Tenchi's face reddened as Ryoko used her hands to get more _intimate_ with his… _lower_ body parts, until…

**WHAM! **

A frying pan went flying into her face.

"How _dare_ you touch Tenchi like that, you vile, demon pirate!" an angry Ayeka said to Ryoko, whose face was painfully red after being smacked in the face by the frying pan thrown by, yours truly, Ayeka.

Ryoko, after being hit by the Juraian princess' frying pan, burned with fury. Tenchi, who Ryoko already released from her hug, crawled as quickly as possible away from the two ladies' conflict. He did NOT want to be in the middle of a battle between those two people!

"You're going to pay for that, you spoiled, bratty, **princess!**" Ryoko hollered, shooting two giant energy balls from her hands directly at Ayeka. Ayeka, who fought with Ryoko every now and then, countered with two Jurai energy beams. The energy beams and energy balls collided and exploded brightly, destroying some of the stone ground in front of the temple.

Meanwhile, Tenchi, who was hiding inside the temple and watching, ran outside, frantically waving his hands at them.

"NOOOOOOO! Ryoko! Ayeka! Please stop fighting before you destroy the- **BOOM!** - …temple…" Tenchi said depressingly at the end, as he saw a massive beam of energy blow the temple up into smithereens. Both Ryoko and Ayeka froze as they saw Tenchi's expression and the remains of the temple.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry, Tenchi! I hit the temple when I blasted that beam at Ryoko! Please forgive me!" she fervently apologized and bowing many times. Ryoko, on the other hand, began to laugh at her.

"Bwuahahahah! Ayeka is such a **baaaaka**…" she laughed, as she floated in the air lazily.

Ayeka stood up again and turned towards Ryoko. She gave her a menacingly cold glare.

"It's all **your** fault, Ryoko! If you hadn't of started that stupid fight over such a small thing, this wouldn't have happened!" she retorted, as she gracefully pulled her away from her face.

"**My** fault! **You** were the one who hit me _first_ with that stupid frying pan! So it's **your** fault, not mine!"

"Well, if you hadn't of gotten so _intimate _with Tenchi by using those hands of yours-" before Ayeka could finish her sentence, she heard Tenchi sigh loudly, causing her to stop talking.

Tenchi was sad and tired at first, but then he put on a sad smile.

"Ryoko, Ayeka, will you two please get along for once?" he said weakly, "For my sake, please?"

There was a silent pause, until Ryoko said-

"What's the matter, Tenchi? You're acting different from usual."

"Yea, I've only seen you with that expression on your face when something big happened… but this is something that happens between Ryoko and I regularly…" Ayeka asked worriedly. "Is something wrong, Tenchi?"

Both were staring quietly at Tenchi again, waiting for an answer. He sighed again.

"It seems like you've both noticed. I guess there's no point hiding it anymore. Can you two please tell Sasami and the others to meet me in the living room in our house?" he gently asked. The two nodded and left to tell everyone.

Tenchi sighed again, and ruffled through his clothes. He took out the invitation letter from (just like in the other anime series) the "_Sakura Housing Place_". This is going to be one looooong explanation…

_-----End of Tenchi Muyo! sequence (Takes place some time after the series. Don't ask me which one!)-----_

To be continued… 


	5. Here comes the Senshis!

**Living Together Season 01**

By: Daous (on or Enigma-nemesis (on (Please refer to first few chapters!)

**A/N:** After so many cough! delays, I've updated once again! Summer is here

and I really want to get this story moving as it's not even closing to completion

(remember: this is only the **first** season!). Well, I hope you enjoy and if you forget

to read this or simply don't have time, you can always expect a polished version

of this season after its done, er, _possibly_…

P.S. I would like to know if you people prefer the Japanese names of the Sailor Moon

characters or the English ones! If you can, please tell me via e-mail or review!

Types of speeches used:

**CHANGES: **_thoughts_ has now been changed to 'thoughts' due to uploading

problems with and (sighs)

normal talking

----------------------------------------------------- (line break, new scene)

**Chapter 03: Here comes the Senshis!**

_Time - 1:20 p.m._

_Date - June 22_

"I can't believe we'll be living away from Juuban!" squealed the blond-haired Minako

excitedly, and hugging Rei tightly at the same time on the back row of the minivan.

The former Sailor Senshis of the Inner Planets were driving to Sakura Place via a

road curving along a mountain, with Makoto as the driver. Ami sat beside her while

Minako and Rei sat in the second row. Lastly, Usagi was being lovey-dovey with

Mamoru in the last row.

"Ack! Minako, will you stop (gasp!) holding me so tightly? I'm (cough!) suffocating to

death!" choked Rei, as she tried desperately to get out of her death grip.

"Oops! Sorry!" Minako let go of Rei, who opened the window and gasped for air.

"Yea, we've been living in Juuban District for such a long time, so it does seem

pretty unreal." Makoto paused and thought for a moment. 'Then again, we _were_

the Sailor Senshis, so anything normal to us was actually unreal for everyone else…'

She then became dazed and added, "Hopefully, I'll find myself a boyfriend, since

I haven't been on a date in such a long time…"

"Well, of course you couldn't Makoto," replied Ami, "we were too busy fighting

youmas, the Negaverse, alien humanoids, the future Dark Moon kingdom, mad

scientists, freakish clown youmas, corrupted Sailor Scouts…"

Ami's speech about their trials and tribulations dragged on and on until Makoto

couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay, okay, Ami, I get your point! Boy, you didn't have to say that much!" Makoto

complained in frustration and refocused her mind on driving instead.

"Oops! I'm sorry Makoto. Please forgive me." Ami blushed and looked down in

embarrassment.

Makoto sighed then smiled at her. "Of course I forgive you Ami! It wasn't such

a big deal anyway, and we're friends! So don't fret!"

Ami looked up and smiled back, still blushing. "Yes, I suppose you're right."

Both of them laughed it off. Usagi, on the other hand, was busy flirting with her

boyfriend, Mamoru.

"Oh Mamoru, I can't wait until we get there! I've always wanted to spend a long

time away from my family, **especially** that annoying brat, Shingo!" said Usagi.

"Aw, come on Usagi, you're little brother isn't that bad!" Mamoru commented.

"Yea," added Rei, who turned her head to Usagi in the back, "and besides, he was

always right about you being a klutz and all."

"WHAT! That's not true Rei!" pouted a chibi-headed Usagi.

Rei rolled her eyes.

"Riiiiight…"

There was a brief moment of silence.

"Anyway… Are we there yet, Makoto?" Minako spoke impatiently.

Makoto suddenly pressed on the brake, causing Minako to fall forward into the back

of Ami's seat.

"Yup, we're here now!" Makoto replied gleefully. "Mina, take a look out the window...

It's Sakura Place!"

Everyone but Minako peered out of the windows to take a look at Sakura Place.

Unfortunately, all they could see was its entrance, which was located at the top of

fairly high slope. A long set of stone steps led up to a gate, with Sakura trees

flanking the pathway. The afternoon sunlight scattered across the steps, indicating

the beginning of summer…

"Wow, it looks so pretty…" Usagi whispered in awe as she held Mamoru more firmly.

"It's gorgeous!" chirped Rei.

"I can see why it's called _Sakura_ Place…" Ami commented, despite the obvious fact.

"Well, what are you guys waiting for?" Makoto chirped happily as she unbuckled her

seatbelt and got out of the minivan. "Let's get out our baggage and make our way

up these steps. Oohhh, I can't wait to see what's inside!"

Everyone got out and began to unload their suitcases, bags, etc., except for Minako.

"Oww… that hurt," groaned Minako as she slowly began exiting the vehicle. One of

her hands was clasped to her nose, which was now red and sore.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Meanwhile, somewhere in the dark void of space, three shiny balls of light floated _

_near the planet Earth. Inside them were three familiar human figures dressed in _

_their dark sailor fukus._

"We're back…" Seiya Kou murmured as a sense of nostalgia overcame him. "I never

thought we'd be returning here. It sure has been a while…"

"Seiya, are you kidding me?" laughed Taiki, the tallest of the three Sailor Starlights.

"It's been-what - two months since we left? That's not such a long time compared

to how long we've been searching for Princess Kakyu, which was _years_!"

"Well, it felt pretty damn long to ME!" complained the Sailor Star Fighter, but he

quickly regained his composure. '(sigh) Usagi… I wonder if she's changed a lot

while I was away? Is she still dating that Mamoru guy? Hmm… I miss you Odango...'

Yaten, the shortest of the bunch, noticed Seiya's depressed expression. He smirked,

knowing who Seiya was thinking about.

"Seiya, haven't you given up on Usagi yet? She's already taken and you know it!"

Yaten teased, taking pleasure in Seiya's miserable state.

Seiya glared menacingly at Yaten, who was smirking at him. However, Seiya's glare

soon turned into a mischievous grin.

"Well, Yaten, what about Minako? There's no way you could have forgotten about

her so soon…"

Yaten's smirk froze instantly and he soon let out a tiny growl.

"What do you mean, 'what about Minako?'. I never EVER had feelings for that stupid,

flirtatious blonde!" Yaten argued hotly.

Whether his face began to turn red from embarrassment or anger, Seiya did not know

nor care, therefore continued on.

"Riiiight…" Seiya agreed sarcastically and rolled his eyes. "Then how would you explain

last night's stop on Ceres, where I heard you call out her name in your sleep- oh, how

many times- **ALWAYS?**"

Yaten's eyes bulged out in shock.

"WHAAAAAAT!"

"Aren't I right, Taiki?"

Taiki, who was staring at them the whole time silently, let out a small laugh, which caused

Yaten to frown.

"What's so funny?" Yaten asked confusingly.

"Heheh, it's nothing really…" replied Taiki, "It's just that, shouldn't you guys be **meeting **

Usagi and Minako instead of just arguing pointlessly non-stop?"

Seiya's eyes widened a bit and put his hand on his face.

"Damn it Taiki, you're right! I should be looking for Odango Atama instead of just floating

in space and arguing over Yaten's love interest! Whether Usagi likes me more than as a

friend or not is not important right now. I've already been kept away from her long enough,

and I can't stand it anymore! Kakyu-hime gave me the opportunity to take a break, so I

INTEND to put it to good use. I'm going to meet Odango right this instant and same goes

for you (glances at Yaten) and Minako, so later guys!"

With that, Seiya blasted down to Earth at an incredible speed. Yaten and Taiki stared

at the space Seiya disappeared from.

Yaten's eyes then widened and his face had a furious expression on it.

"Wait a minute! What do you mean by 'same goes for you and Minako'? Hey! Come

back here Seiya you bakaaaaa!" Yaten yelled as he blasted down to Earth in order to

catch up with Seiya and beat the living crap out of him.

Taiki, who hardly moved at all during this little "event", sighed and shook his head.

"Man, you guys…" Taiki soon blasted after them, unaware of the fact that Usagi and

the others won't be at Juuban District, but instead at a location known as Sakura Place.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_While the Sailor Starlights were flying down to Tokyo, Japan, two figures, disguised in _

_darkness, were observing them the whole time they were talking…_

"How dare those Sailor scouts discuss about Neo-Queen Serenity through her human

name! It's insulting!" growled a dark, cold voice. The mysterious figure that spoke

clenched his shaking fists.

"I shall make them pay for disrespecting the future Neo-Queen Serenity!" The older

figure promised. "Then, I shall make her mine! Mwuhahaha!"

The younger figure sighed and looked at the other person.

"With that attitude of yours I doubt she'll ever accept you," commented the young one,

"You haven't changed much, have you? And if you don't, the results will be the

same as your OTHER two attempts…"

"Hmph, think however you like," scoffed the older figure. "Although you may not realize

it now, I have changed since my last meeting with that beautiful goddess of

the Moon. Well,_ strategically_, at least…"

The younger figure sighed once more.

"Oh man, what are you planning to do this time?"

"You shall see, my dear brother. You shall see…" smiled the older man.

'Aniki…' thought the younger brother.

"Let us go now, my dear brother!" replied the older man as he swept his cape. "We shall

not waste time that could be better spent with my future bride, Neo-Queen Serenity!"

"(sigh) Yes, aniki…" replied the younger brother as he bowed to him.

The two dark figures teleported from space to Japan…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Time - 1:40_

_Back at Sakura Place..._

"So THIS is what our new home looks like, huh?" Rei asked, staring at the entrance of

Sakura Place with awe.

The exterior of Sakura Place, the entrance at the very least, looked like a traditional

Japanese castle, but built during modern time. The place consisted of three levels, and

was framed in light timbers, using a triangular truss in the roof. It was basically a

modernized version of the Kinkaku-ji castle - the Golden Pavilion except Sakura Place

wasn't anywhere near a lake. (A/N: if you want to learn about this beautiful castle,

search it on google!)

"Well, technically it isn't, because we're not actually _inside_ the building." Ami pointed

out matter-of-factly.

Rei face-faulted.

Makoto whistled as she looked up and down the building's front. "Well, at least the

front looks all right!"

"Yeah, it must have cost the landlord a FORTUNE to make it!" Minako commented happily.

"Usagi dear, will you please hurry up here? Or do I have to carry you?" asked a slightly

irritated Mamoru. Despite bringing both Usagi and his luggages to the top of the steps,

his girlfriend still had trouble catching up to everyone.

"Well, it would be very much appreciated if you _would_ carry me there..." sighed a very

exhausted Usagi. She was leaning forward as she was making her way up _very_ slowly.

"Jeez Usagi! When you're not a klutz, you're a slowpoke!" Rei said impatiently, "You're

holding us up you know! We may very well be the last tenants to arrive here."

"I'm walking, I'm walking! Sheesh, you're such a **bitch**, Rei..." Usagi groaned angrily.

Rei smirked and placed her hands on the sides of her waist in a pose. "Heh, better than what

**you **are."

Usagi arched an eyebrow.

"Oh, and what's that?"

"Well, let's see..." Rei pondered, placing a finger on her chin, "A whiny brat, klutz, meatball

head, odango, crybaby, scaredy-cat-"

"**HEY!**" growled Luna and Artemis simultaneously, with the former black cat appearing

out of Usagi's backpack, and the latter white cat coming out of one of Minako's smaller

luggage.

"No offense, Luna and Artemis," apologized Rei, "Anyway, you get my point Usagi? Being

a bitch is WAY better than what you are!"

"Grrrr, take that back Rei!" whined Usagi as she ran up the steps, intent on tackling the

raven-haired girl.

Rei smirked as Usagi charged towards her.

"That's the spirit! Get your lazy butt over here so we can meet the owner of our new home!"

In seconds Usagi made it to the top, huffing and puffing. She was so busy gasping for air

that she forgot to attack Rei.

"Anyway... let's get inside! I'm starting to sweat from all the heat!" suggested Makoto

as she fanned herself with her hand.

The former Senshis, cats, and Mamoru nodded in agreement. They made their way to the

door.

"Now remember Luna and Artemis; behave like **normal**cats, okay?" Usagi pleaded quietly

to them.

"Yes Usagi." Artemis replied.

"_MREOW!_ _(ARTEMIS!)_" warned Luna in a low, dangerous growl.

The white cat's eyes widened. "Uh, I mean- _Meow_!"

"_Purrr... (That's better...)_" remarked Luna.

The poor white cat sweatdropped.

Ami sighed then went up to the door, which was a Japanese sliding door, and pressed

the doorbell.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DING DONG!**

"Hibiki-san, could you please welcome in our new tenants?" asked Lulu Sanzou, the landlady,

"I'm busy doing an analysis report right now. I'll meet you and the tenants as soon as I'm

done with it."

"Hai, obaa-san!" replied her assistant resident manager, Amawa Hibiki. "SHE" sighed as

"she" walked to the entrance.

'Why must I dress up as a woman... _again?_'

**DING DON!**

"Hai! I'm coming, I'm coming!" replied Hibiki-san, beginning to jog towards the door.

She reached the door and slid it open, greeting 5 girls and a guy.

As her assistant was welcoming them in, Lulu Sanzou was also observing them...

...on one of dozens of small televisions linked to a hidden camera. She grinned mischievously.

"Heheh... So the Sailor Senshis and Tuxedo Mask are the first to arrive I see." Lulu said to

herself.

'Too bad it's only the inner Senshis so far,' she thought, 'and it seems- (Lulu's eyes

slowly wander to another screen displaying the bottom steps that led towards the building)

- that a few more tenants have arrived too...'

The landlady grinned even **MORE** mischievously and began to write down some observations

that only she (and a few tenants later on) would find quite useful.

Let the chaos begin...

_-----To Be Continued-----_


End file.
